


Something in the Air

by cascading



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Consent, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Galaxy Garrison, Hand Jobs, Kink to Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Military Kink, Somewhat Tipsy Sex, Spanking, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascading/pseuds/cascading
Summary: After one last squeak of laughter, Matt gets it together and reads the question. “What’s your biggest kink?”Shiro feels his body tighten with arousal, followed by a blast of shame. “No,” he says. “Pass.”(Spoilers: he doesn't actually pass.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Sidekick" by Walk the Moon: "something in the air is giving me bad ideas / something in the air is giving me dangerous thoughts, like / why don't you stay at mine tonight?"

“You should get drunk more often,” Matt says.

“Maybe,” Shiro agrees. They’re sitting on the floor of their dorm room together, and Matt has a truth-or-dare list pulled up on his phone. It’s ridiculous and Shiro knows it, but he doesn’t seem to mind so much right now.

“Let loose,” Matt says. “It’s good for you.”

“Good for you, too,” Shiro says. “Nerd.”

“Nerd yourself,” Matt says. He waves his phone. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” says Shiro, because he wouldn’t put it past Matt to make him streak to the showers now that it’s past lights out, and he might be a little drunk but he hasn’t lost all sense of caution.

“Truth, okay, uh.” Matt hits the button for the next question, then bursts out laughing.

“Shhh!” Shiro urges. “What is it?”

“Awkward,” says Matt. “That’s what it is. Awkward.”

Shiro rolls his eyes. “So like—the usual for being friends with you, then.”

Matt ignores him. After one last squeak of laughter, he gets it together and reads the question. “What’s your biggest kink?”

Shiro feels his body tighten with arousal, followed by a blast of shame. “No,” he says. “Pass.”

Matt raises his eyebrows. “Oh, so you do have kinks.”

“Everybody has kinks!”

“But you have one you don’t wanna talk about.”

“Not to _you_!”

“What does that mean, not to me?” Matt huffs. “Come on, man, I won’t judge.”

“You’re my roommate,” Shiro protests, but it’s weak.

“What if I guess?” Matt asks. He lies down on his back, staring up at the ceiling like it’s a sky full of stars. “Will that make it easier?”

“You don’t have to guess,” Shiro says. “It’s—I like.” Goddamn it, he can’t seem to get the words out. Why is he so repressed? “I want—”

“To spank me?” Matt turns his head to waggle his eyebrows.

Shiro swallows hard. “No,” he says, slowly. “Not—exactly.”

Matt, equally slowly, sits up again, and seriousness layers under the teasing in his voice. “You want me to spank you?”

Shiro resists the urge to cover his face with his hands. “Forget it,” he mutters. “Just—forget it. This is a stupid game.”

“Shiro,” says Matt. His eyes are bright, his face a little flushed. “Do you want me to spank you?”

“I said it’s a dumb game,” Shiro starts, and then he starts over. “You’re not strong enough to spank me, Matt. I’m like twice your size. Forget it.”

Matt lifts his eyebrows. “That sounds like a dare, Cadet Shirogane.”

Shiro swallows again. “It might be, Cadet Holt.”

“That’s Sergeant Holt to you,” Matt says, his voice sharp, and Shiro panics for a second. What the hell has he gotten himself into? Does Matt actually—

Matt laughs. “Seriously,” he says. “I’ll do it. But only if you really want.”

On impulse, even though the rational part of his mind is urging him to remember that no matter what happens, he has to room with Matt until the end of term, Shiro shifts up onto his knees and puts his hands behind his back.

“I want it, sergeant,” he says. “Please.”

Matt’s eyes widen, like he’s panicking in turn, and then he grins and gets up, going to rummage in the closet. “I think this calls for more than my hand, cadet.”

It just slips out. “Afraid you can’t handle my ass?”

Matt clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “Oh, believe me, cadet, I’ll handle your ass good and hard.”

This is going to make so much noise, Shiro thinks, bouncing a little on his knees. Shit. It’s going to make so much noise—but that’s drowned out by the bigger issue at hand, which is that shit, Matt is going to _spank him_.

“Get up,” says Matt, and Shiro obeys.

“Pants down.” Matt’s head is still stuck comically in the closet, which helps Shiro take it all a little less seriously. He obeys again, slipping out of his pajama pants before clasping his hands behind his back again. His boxers are nothing Matt hasn’t seen before, after all.

“Do you want to go over my knee?” Matt’s beside him now, his voice gentle. “I wanna make it good for you, Shiro.”

Shiro bites his lip against the tiny squeak of impatience that’s trying to come out. His cock is already getting hard, pushing against the pale blue cotton of his boxers.

“Shiro,” Matt says again.

“Yes, sergeant?” Shiro answers.

Matt slips back into role. “I’m giving you a choice, cadet. How do you want to take your punishment?”

Shiro’s breath hitches. “Over your knee,” he finally answers. It’s not how he always imagined, but he’s got this overwhelming desire swelling up to be close to Matt—just to feel him there, their bodies pressed close.

“Okay,” Matt says. He settles down on his bed. “Come here, Shirogane.”

Shiro, doing his best to regulate his still-flustered breathing, steps towards Matt without daring to look him in the eyes. He drapes himself over Matt’s pajama-clad lap, willing his cock not to twitch, and braces his fingertips and toes so he’ll stay in place. Matt weaves one of his legs around one of Shiro’s, too.

And suddenly Shiro is very, very scared. Maybe he doesn’t want this. Maybe he only thinks he does, for some messed-up reason. Maybe he really _does_ want it, but also for a messed-up reason.

“Hey,” Matt says again, gently. “Anytime you want me to stop, I will. You want a safeword?”

“Yes,” says Shiro.

“Okay,” says Matt. “Uh, Mars. Because it’s the red planet, get it?”

Shiro groans. “Matt, really?”

And then Matt’s hand comes down, a sharp smack over the thin fabric of Shiro’s boxers. “What did you call me, cadet?”

“Sergeant,” Shiro corrects himself hastily. “Sergeant, I’m sorry.”

Matt smacks him again, open-palmed and fast. “What’s your safeword?”

“Mars,” Shiro says.

“When can you use it?” Matt’s hand is falling steadily now, and oh shit, Shiro definitely likes this. He’s grateful that Matt can’t see his face with him hanging upside-down this way.

“Anytime,” he says. “Anytime I want to stop.”

“Well done,” says Matt, still in his official voice. He goes on spanking, and Shiro starts to feel he shouldn’t have insulted Matt’s strength. If this keeps up—

Shiro’s ass is feeling unpleasantly warm by the time Matt pauses.

“Get up, cadet,” Matt says.

And Shiro obeys. He starts to wonder why, if it’s because he trusts Matt, if it’s because the Galaxy Garrison has taught him to take every order on faith. Matt’s hand is on the waist of Shiro’s boxers, tugging them down.

Fuck it, Shiro thinks, and pulls off his shirt for good measure. He steps out of his boxers, stands there nude with his hands clasped behind his back, and looks Matt in the eye.

“Well done, cadet,” Matt breathes. His eyes roam appreciatively over Shiro’s body.

“Thank you, sergeant,” Shiro says.

“This doesn’t change the fact that I’ll have to finish your punishment.”

“Of course not, sergeant.” Shiro feels his dick react, and at the same time he swears he sees Matt’s lips twitching upward.

They go back down, Matt sitting on his bed and Shiro over his knee. Matt smacks down right at the crease, where Shiro’s left asscheek meets his thigh.

“When can you use your safeword, cadet?”

“Anytime, sergeant,” Shiro gasps out.

Matt gives an approving hum, then fumbles around for something on the bed. “You remember what I said before we started?”

“That you’d handle my ass good and hard?”

“No. Well, yes. What else did I say?”

Shiro squeezes his eyes shut, trying to focus around the insistent pressure in his abdomen and cock. Then another burst of pain lands, this time on his right thigh, and it’s much harder than any swat Matt gave him before.

Shiro swings around instinctively, trying to see what he’s being hit with.

“Uh-uh,” Matt scolds. “What did I say, cadet?”

“You said this calls for more than your hand!” Shiro squirms as Matt starts going again, steady, alternating from side to side. His erection pushes against Matt’s legs and he can hardly even think to be ashamed of it, not when warmth floods him with the pain.

Matt gets faster, landing his—his hairbrush? Yeah, Shiro thinks, that must be right—rapid-fire. And it’s still getting harder, taking Shiro’s breath away.

“Please,” he gasps, begging for it, flushing red because he’s begging for it.

Matt stops. “Please what?” he asks, and Shiro can’t tell if he’s genuinely concerned or if he’s being a little shit.

“Please,” Shiro says again, resisting the keening noise that rises again in his throat. “Please Matt—”

“Please stop?”

“No!” Shiro gasps. “No, keep going, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, sergeant.”

“Please sergeant do what?” Matt asks, and now Shiro can hear the obnoxious joy in his voice for sure. It’s…almost endearing.

“Please handle my ass, sergeant,” he says. He’d laugh at how stupid it feels, but it also feels….very much not stupid at all.

The spanking picks up again. Shiro squirms desperately, gritting his teeth. It hurts and it’s good and it hurts and Matt, oh my God, he’s naked on Matt’s lap—

Matt’s left hand, the one that’s not holding the hairbrush, slips under Shiro and starts touching him. All Shiro can do is try to muffle the half-squeal of pain, half-wail of pleasure that bursts from him. And Matt can do both at once, somehow, can rain down fury on Shiro’s ass while treating his cock like a breakable thing, and Shiro whines his gratitude.

“This is good?” Matt asks, without pausing this time.

Shiro just squeaks, completely inarticulate.

“It’s good?”

“Yes,” Shiro pants. “Yes, sergeant, please—”

“Count for me,” Matt says. “Ten more. _One, thank you sergeant._ Like that.”

Shiro goes still, and Matt slams down the brush.

“One!” With an effort, Shiro holds himself still—doesn’t kick, doesn’t grind against Matt’s left hand. “Thank you, sergeant.”

A long pause. Then the smack, and the pain. “Two, thank you sergeant,” Shiro gasps out. How the hell is he going to make it through eight more?

But he does, he counts them, three and four and five, says thank you for six and seven and eight, and then nine gets his left thigh and he bites his lip hard before he can say it.

“Nine.” He’s vaguely aware of how wrecked he sounds, but mostly he’s aware of his body, the hot sting all over his ass and the throb of his cock. “Thank you—sergeant—”

“You’re welcome,” Matt murmurs. “One more. You ready?”

Shiro whines again, begging with the convulsive arch of his body.

Matt hits him, hits hard, and then he grabs Shiro’s dick and pulls him to a finish. Shiro gasps as he comes all over Matt’s lap, and then he lies there shuddering.

“Good?” Matt asks again. Shiro gives him a shaky thumbs up and slides off, grabbing his boxers and turning aside as Matt shucks off his semen-stained pajama pants.

“Uh,” says Shiro. “Thanks.”

Matt laughs. “Hey, we’ll see if you still think that tomorrow in PT.”

Shiro turns back around. They’ve come this far; he’s not going to turn around now. “It was worth it,” he says, meeting Matt’s eyes, and then they’re kissing up against the wall.

Oh shit, Shiro thinks, because it’s the best bad decision he’s ever made.


End file.
